


And Your Head as High as Your Honour

by misura



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character A asks to wear B's favor in the tourney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jaime makes an offer Ned could easily refuse. (spoiler: he doesn't.)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Ned Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	And Your Head as High as Your Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Ned (and it _was_ Ned now, Jaime was somewhat disgruntled to realize) laughed, and then laughed some more as he looked at Jaime's expression. He'd probably also laugh if he knew what Jaime was thinking, which was how lovely it would be to pound Ned into the dirt with sheer physical strength - given that Ned seemed so averse to fighting him with an actual blade in his hands.

"It was an honest offer," Jaime said. He tried not to sound hurt. It helped that he wasn't.

"Men don't wear other men's favors in tourneys in Kingslanding," Ned said. He'd stopped laughing and gone back to looking grim and forbidding, like he'd as soon spit on Jaime as talk to him. (Well. Or fuck him.)

Jaime smirked. "Really." Given that Ned wasn't blind and that Ser Loras fucking Tyrell was _right there_ , he didn't feel the need to say more.

Ned glared like he was hoping to curdle milk or something of the like. "Really."

To be fair, Jaime might be willing to concede Ser Loras seemed more boy than man. On the other hand, "You could start a new fashion." No doubt it would be the first, last and only time.

Ned opened his mouth, probably to give his opinion on the concept of fashion, then closed it again as Ser Loras accepted a token from - well. Seven blessings on the Tyrells and their gutless bet-hedging. Not, possibly, that Jaime was in any position to fault their choice of House to court, but there was fucking a grown man who knew what he was doing (and knew what _you_ were doing, and that simply because you were fucking, that didn't make you friends) and then there was being the prettiest pretty boy who ever prettied.

"I can beat him, you know," Jaime said. "Easily." He wasn't the Mountain, to fall for some cheap trick. If it hadn't been for Ned and his 'well, maybe I let you almost strangle me to death that one time because I was enjoying it, did you think about that', Jaime would have said he was the best fighter here. As it was, he'd still _say_ it, but he wouldn't actually be sure if it were true.

"I know you can," Ned said and that was almost definitely the nicest thing he'd ever said to Jaime, not counting comments on Jaime's physical attributes made in the heat of the moment.

"Good." Jaime told himself that at most, he should feel surprised. He did feel surprised. "And so?"

Ned stared at his daughter - Jaime hadn't bothered remembering her name. The pretty one. The one Cersei loathed for being young and not married to a man who drank too much and fucked boars and hunted whores.

"Don't tell me you're not carrying around a handkerchief or something," Jaime said.

Ned scowled. "And what use, pray tell, would I have for a handkerchief?"

"Well. This is awkward." Jaime grinned, mostly because Ned wouldn't.

Ned sighed and muttered something under his breath, and then he'd slipped right past Jaime's guard (not that Jaime'd been actually _guarding_ or something, but it was the principle of the thing, the casually implied 'I'm better than you will ever be') and - _fuck_ , Jaime thought, or thought he did.

"Maybe later," Ned said, his face close to smiling. "If you win."

Jaime licked his lips, imagining he tasted blood. Imagining Ned, staring up at him, _daring_ him. (Imagining himself, staring up at Ned, daring Ned.)

"If, Lord Stark?"

The almost-smile disappeared. "Be off with you," Ned said, and Jaime chuckled and went to show the Tyrell kid how things were done in Kingslanding.


End file.
